Big Nate Down in the Dumps (BNS 1)
by kohankinator
Summary: Big Nate is down in the dumps and nothing can help him. What will make him feel better? A few Big Nate characters will appear in this story and they must work together to help Nate after realizing they've been so harsh to him!
1. Chapter 1

Big Nate down in the dumps (BNS 1)

Nate is an 11 year old boy who usually gets bad grades and always embarrasses himself whenever asking Jenny out, especially when Jenny and Artur are together. Artur is Nate's "frenemy". In a way, Artur is Nate's friend because they like the same things, but in a way, Artur is Nate's enemy because he is better at literally everything than Nate. Boy Scouts, sports, getting friends, selling anything, smartness, reading, Jenny, you name it. Teddy and Francis also appear in the story, too. Teddy and Francis are Nate's best friends. Teddy is a guy who likes sports, and Francis is a guy who's naturally smart. Also, blableblabl-

Nate: CAN YOU HURRY UP ALREADY? I'M SO MAD!

Me: What are you mad about?

Nate: Leave me alone! I'm in a bad mood! Why is everyone against ME?

Me: Well, you co-

Nate: I hate you Mr. Narrarator!

Me: But...

Nate: Be quiet!

Francis: What's wrong Nate?

Teddy: Yeah, we were supposed to play paper football in the libr-

Francis: I thought you guys were gonna study in the library. Not some hoc-

Teddy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Francis: What's so funny?

Teddy: HOMEWORK? STUDYING? Get a load of this school stuff! Come Nate, let's g-

Nate: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Don't you hate it when the narrator talks about the characters most of the first chapter? I know I do.

Teddy:hypocrite!

Me: What was that?

Teddy: Nothingggggg...

Me: Anyway, tune in to see what the next chapter's all about!


	2. Where it all began

So, it all began when Nate was in Social Studies, his first period of the day.

Francis: Hello, Mrs. Godfery!

Mrs. Godfery: Hello, Francis!

Nate: Hi, Mrs. G-

Mrs. Godfery: SIT DOWN, NATE!

Gina (from behind): I guess Nate NEVER wins.

Nate: Can you PLEASE shut u-

Gina: MRS. GODFERY, NATE IS DISTRACTING ME!

Mrs. Godfery: NATE! PAY ATTENTION!

Nate: But I didn't d-

Mrs. Godfery: SHUSH. Now class, let's turn to chapter 12 of the textbook. NATE, who won the Civil War?

Nate: Uhhhhh... the N-

Mrs. Godfery: NATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU STUDY?

Nate: But I was going to say the Nor-

Mrs. Godfery: The Norway People is WRONG! Never mind, let's have a test on Chapter 13!

Nate: But it's chapter ELE-

Mrs. Godfery: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Go to the principal's office... NOW!

Teddy: But he doesn't de-

Mrs. Godfery: Stop Teddy.

 _ **During lunch hour**_

Francis: FIVE detentions? Nate, you'll never live up to your potential.

Teddy: I think I'll go sit with Chad instead! Let's go, Francis.

 **CONFESSION BY FRANCIS:**

 **Why am I best friends with HIM? I feel like my mom is right... the way he kept interrupting Mrs. Godfery. I wonder why I liked him as a friend...**


	3. What happened at the Principal's Office

Nate was sent to the principal's office later that day. The principal, Mr. Nichols, was eating a sugar wafer when Nate came in. By the way, _**I do not own Big Nate and the characters in this story,**_ in case you were wondering.

Principal Nichols: NATE, why must you disturb me?

Nate: But I didn't do anything!

Principal Nichols: Tell me what happened in Social Studies, Nate.

Nate: OK, first of all, I came to class and I said "Hi" to Mrs. Godfery (ugh) but she yelled at me to sit down. Then, that annoying Gina started ratting me out even though I didn't do anything to her. Then, Mrs. Godfery asked me a question and before I answered the question, Mrs. Godfery said I was wrong. And then, I got 5 detentions, each one for when I accidentally "interrupted" Mrs. Godfery when she actually interrupted me. What a hypocrite. I DEMAND FOR MRS. GODFERY TO BE FIR-

Principal Nichols: I heard enough, Nate. First of all, Mrs. Godfery won "Teacher of the Year" award for two straight years.

Nate: RIGGED! RIGGED! THAT WAS RIG-

Principal Nichols: NATE! I have decided for you to get a MONTH of detention!

Gina: YES!

Nate: Where did you come from?

Gina: I am an office helper and I can hear everything you're saying!

Nate: Principal Nichols, she's spying on m-

Principal Nichols: Well YOU need to talk quieter, Nate! Now go to class, and see you afterschool!

After school, Nate was in detention, all by himself. Mrs. Czerwicki is the detention monitor.

Mrs. Czerwicki: 5 DETENTIONS?

Nate: Long story...

Mrs. Czerwicki: Well, get to your desk. WAIT! This is the 500th time you came here! You want a special surprise?

Nate: YES!

Mrs. Czerwicki: OK, I will read to you...

Nate: Is it the Romance Racer? The Lovely Lady? The Hot People? The Love for L-

Mrs. Czerwicki: NO! Hehe... but Jason in the Romance Racer is kinda cute... oh. I'm going to tell you about the story of my life!

Nate: Sigh...

Mrs. Czerwicki: I was born in Boring, Oregon on April 11th 1954, the most boring day in history. I lived in a ….. um... uh... um...

 _ **To save you guys from boring blah, boring blah, and more boring blah, she finally stopped!**_

Nate: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mrs. Czerwicki: Oh! It's already 8:30 at night! I have to get going!

Principal Nichols: Wow... that was interesting. Well, it IS past time to go.

Mrs. Czerwicki: I didn't forget anyone in there, right? Oh yeah! Haha. Why would I? **locks the door**

Nate's dad (Marty): It seems so peaceful in here!

Will Nate realize that he was locked in? Will Nate's dad ever realize his son is suddenly missing? When will Francis and Teddy forgive Nate, if they do? And WHEN WILL I GET ANY REVIEWS? (Don't feel rushed, I'm not asking you to do any reviews, but I'll highly appreciate it if you do.)


	4. Overnight

What happened: Nate was sleeping in the detention room and the detention monitor, Mrs. Czerwicki, accidentally locked him in. As I said in the last chapter: _**BIG NATE AND THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK (EXCEPT FOR THE CAT) DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO MR. PEIRCE.**_

 _ **NATE SUDDENLY WAKES UP**_

Nate: Huh? What happened? WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

 _ **Outside of school**_

Principal Nichols: I could've sworn that I heard screaming, must be a stray cat! (Stray cat suddenly appears) OH, it IS a stray cat. Hello, cat! Let's take you home, and then we can take it to Social Studies tomorrow. I'm sure Mrs. Godfery would like that! What was that, kitty? OK, I'll take ya to a nice and toasty place for the night!

Cat: MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! (I NEED FOOD!)

Principal Nichols: I have no idea what you just said, but I'll give ya some food and milk!

Cat: PURRRRRRR (YUM!)

Principal Nichols: Sigh... cats... everyone loves them... let's get home!

 _ **In the school, 8:50 at night**_

Nate: Finally, a light switch! WHY AM I STILL IN THE DETENTION RO- Wait a second... the detention room can access to the OFFICE, where I saw Mr. Nichols eat something SUGARY, so they must have a VENDING MACHINE, which they BANNED at school! THAT'S IT! GOTTA EAT CHEEZ DOODLES NOW! (runs to office)

 _ **3 minutes later**_

Nate: Where could it b- Stuffed behind the principal's closet! Of course. DANG, I don't have any mon- …... wait. IT'S FOR FREE! So, I see a few orange cheese curls, but which one is it? Well, I guess I'll go with N8, which sounds like my name... DANG! "A few orange cheese curls" as a snack name, VERY HILARIOUS (in a sarcastic tone)!

 _ **After 7 minutes of searching (PS, because of copyright stuff, I changed the name of some popular cheese brands, so don't think I don't know anything about company spelling.)**_

Nate: Cheeze-Ites, nope. Cheatos, nope. Mack and Cheez, nope. What's that doing in a vending machine, anyway? FINALLY, on A8! CHEEZ DOODLES! (devours the first package) GOTTA... HAVE... MORE!

 _ **Francis's call to Teddy**_

Teddy: Hey Francis, what's up?

Francis: This is about Nate.

Teddy: Oh no, not HIM! Can't we talk about something else?

Francis: Fine. Pete Carroll.

Teddy : NONONONONONO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Francis: It's either Pete Carroll or Na-

Teddy: NATE!

Francis: I feel that we've been beginning to be a little harsh on him. Don't you think?

Teddy: Definitely. After all, he IS our best friend. Why did we treat him like that anyway?

Francis: Maybe he got on our last nerve, but interrupting the class is no reason to dislike him, but he DOES need a lesson on manners.

Teddy: Well if you think about it, SHE interrupted HIM, not the other way around. And remember when Nate was at the office and you were being an office helper?

Francis: It was Gina's day to be office helper, and she told me that Nate will be in HUGE trouble and shouldn't be friends with him anyway. I think we worship her too much

Teddy: HAHAHAHAHA! WE? MORE LIKE YO-

Francis: Alright, Alright. Nate WAS right, my point is, that Gina could be such a snitch sometimes.

Teddy: What do we do?

Francis: I got homework to d-

Teddy: Aren't you done?

Francis: I'm taking an online high school course later tonight.

Teddy: Oh yeah. Continue on, Geekboy.

Francis: That was one of Nate's names to me when you came, copycat. Anyway, what I want you to do is to call the crew: Chad, DeeDee, Jenny, Artur, Breckenridge, and Maya. You got that, Teddy?

Teddy: Yep.

Francis: Well, bye. I gotta call Marty, Nate's dad, because I know Nate won't want to talk to us.

Teddy: See ya. (hangs up the phone)

 _ **At Nate's house**_

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-*

Ellen (Nate's sister): DADDY, PHONE!

Marty (talking to Francis) : Hello, Francis? It was relaxing. I wish every night would be like this. What? No. Where is he? WHAT? HE MIGHT BE STUCK IN SCHOOL! He'll like it! He'll have more time to learn! The school has A/C! He can't suffocate! Cheez Doodles? WHAT?! Wait, that's impossible. Isn't it hidden behind the principal's closet? He'll have no chance at finding it. OF COURSE NOT! He's been too noisy. I want to enjoy my first relaxing night I'll ever get! He deserves to stay in school! I'd feel horrible. NAH. Bye!

Ellen: What was THAT all about?

Marty: Nate's stuck in school and I want to have my first peaceful night. Good night Ellen!

 _ **At the principal's house**_

Principal Nichols: THIS is where you'll stay for the night. (shows the cat the guest room with a comfortable kitty bed with the best cat food and milk there is!)

Cat: MEEOOOW! (THANK YOU! THIS IS PARADISE!)

Principal Nichols: Well, have a good night's sleep!

Cat: Meow MEOW! (You're the best person in the WORLD!)

 _ **In school, 3:00 in the morning**_

Nate: DANG IT, all the Cheez Doodles ran out! Well, I'm tired. I'll sleep in the Principal's naptime bed. WOW. SURE IS COMFY! Well, good night, Cheez Doodles.

 _Nate's dream: Nate is sleeping in Cheez Doodle paradise! Nate quickly devours all of the bags and then feeling sad he won't eat anymore. A minute later, the Cheez Doodles regrow! Instead of eating them, he makes a giant Cheez Doodle out of small Cheez Doodles. He is almost done when a huge shadow appears and then demolishes almost all the Cheez Doodles and Nate's doodles are the only ones left. Nate says "NO! NO! NONONONONONO! NOT MY CHEEZ DOODLE SCULPTURE!_ **Nate suddenly wakes up, seeing a huge shadow above him.**

Thanks for reading the story! More will come out soon! Please leave a review!


	5. In the morning

Nate instantly tries to hide under Principal Nichols's naptime bed, where he slept during the night. He then sees the shadow looking at him. Nate realizes that it is 5:00 in the morning and stupidly gets up out of under the Principal's naptime bed.

A Voice: AHA!

Nate: Huh?

A Voice: HEY, I FOUND NATE!

Nate: G-G-G-GINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Gina: I always go to the principal's office at 5:00 in the morning! DUH! What are you doing here?

Nate: Well…I….I got locked in the detention room and I-

Gina: EXCUSES, EXCUSES! Mr. Nichols, come here!

 **The room is silent**

Gina: I guess he's not here! Lucky you! Can you please clean this up before the principal comes here? He'll be here ANY MINUTE! (smirks)

Nate: My broken Cheez Doodle Statue? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!

Gina: He's never arrived this late before….. I wonder what he's doing!

 **At the principal's house**

Principal Nichols: Awwwww….. aren't cats the cutest thing!

Cat: MEOW! (Yeah!)

Principal Nichols: Well, I'm late for school, but I don't want to leave you at home all by yourself. How about you come to school with me!

Cat: Meow…..Meow (Well, the students could be mean… but sure, why not.)

Principal Nichols: That's GREAT! Come on, hop in the car!

Cat: Meow (ok)

Principal Nichols: Oh goodness gracious! It's already 5:30!

 **At Francis's house**

Francis: And since Nate will be likely to eat all the hidden Cheez doodles in the office and sleep in his bed which is only used for stress purposes, there is a 92% chance he will be expelled by 5:03. And… IT'S 5:30! I GOTTA WAKE TEDDY UP!

Francis's Mom: STOP YELLING!

Francis: (picks up the phone) Hey Teddy!

Teddy (at his house): Wha….. do you know what time it is?

Francis: Indeed I do! It is 5:31:41!

Teddy: Why wake me up THIS EARLY?

Francis: We gotta SAVE NATE!

Teddy: Why?

Francis: I am thinking he is at the principal's office cleaning up his mess and going to get expelled!

Teddy: Why?

Francis: Don't even ask, hurry up and go!

 **At the principal's office**

Nate: Done!

Gina: You actually did it….. now clean up the crumbs!

Nate: Sigh… OK.

The door opens

Principal Nichols: Hey Nate! Glad to see you're dusting up the floor! Gina, why aren't YOU helping?

Gina: It wasn't me! He snuck in to your office and ate all of your Cheez Doodles and slept on your naptime bed and…

Nate: GAH! (is up on the highest desk)

Gina: HAH! Scaredy Cat!

Nate: NO! WHY DID YOU MENTION CATS! GAH!

Principal Nichols: Oh… this is my cat! I forgot you were scared of cats, Nate! I will hide her so you can come out of there!

Cat: meow (NO)

Door opens again

Francis: Principal Nichols, why is Nate like…

Teddy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Francis: Oh, it's a cat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Teddy: Wait, what are YOU doing here, Gina?

Gina: I come here every day at 5 in the morning!

Francis: Why don't you pet him, Nate? She's not as mean as my cat!

Nate: (goes down reluctantly) I hate my life! (Runs away from the office)

BAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Nate: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do-

Mrs. Godfery: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GET 100 DETENTIONS TODAY! I WISH YOU WERE EXPELLED FOREVER!

Principal Nichols: Mrs. Godfery, aren't you being a bit unrealis-

Mrs. Godfery: AND YOU CAN BE QUIET NOW! I HAVE BEEN TEACHER OF THE YEAR TWICE IN A ROW AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Francis: But Gina counted the votes!

Gina: Mrs. Godfery deserves it! She didn't deserve to lose!

Principal Nichols: What do you mean… she doesn't deserve to lose?

Teddy: WHERE'S NATE?

(Nate, in anger, is running out of the school straight into the rock climbing mountain outside)

Francis: NATE, NO! (running outside)

 **The end…. Of this chapter.** I know I didn't write for a while, but I had a ton of school for the past few months. I hope you enjoy it. Please give a review (you don't have to be nice if you don't want to) and thanks for reading it!


End file.
